


Jealousy

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, None of this is healthy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Jisung hated his older brother's new boyfriend. Why should Felix get to fuck Hyunjin, and he didn't anymore? It wasn't fair. Things get fair for Jisung though, when an invitation for consensual somnophilia helps him resolve his aggression towards the competing boy.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is unedited, but it's also incest so clearly none of us are here for a classy joint. Also warning: This story involves sex with an unconscious person. Though he agrees to this in the story, something like this could not be safely enacted in real life and is intended to exist only in the world of fiction. I also want to emphasize that all characters are intended to be over 18, even with whatever weird power play dynamic they get into.

They were too rich for their own good. That was the problem with them. Too rich and not enough supervision, Hyunjin and Jisung had grown into a pair of troubling young men. Hyunjin was older (as he always reminded Jisung), always with some new addiction and problems with authority. He was the one who snuck out of class, dragging Felix behind him, to go smoke weed or suck dick or whatever else they did in that bathroom stall. Hyunjin was an asshole, full-tilt, no reservations. Someone might say it was the result of growing up too fast, a life spent caring for the younger sibling without a parent in the house. Someone might say that, but Hyunjin wouldn’t pay them any mind. To him, being an asshole was pure fun, and there was no reason to over-analyze it.

And there was Jisung, too. The younger of the two boys, though not by very much, always sweet to the teachers but acting up in strange, unexpected ways. He was a weird kid, mostly quiet, sometimes incredibly loud. While Hyunjin had assumed the “adult” position in their upbringing, Jisung took a much more juvenile role. He sacrificed his independence, now wrapped up in this weird subservient power play with Hyunjin.

Their dynamic was only made stranger by the fact that they were fucking. Too rich, not enough supervision. No one had been around to check up on them at night. No one had been around to see Hyunjin sliding into Jisung’s twin bed, wrapping an arm around his abdomen, and murmuring in his ear: “Jisungie, can you help me out with something?” “Don't you want to feel good?” “Fuck, baby. Oh fuck.” Jisung still remembers Hyunjin’s cock pressing into him, the confusion of pain and lust racing around his mind. He remembers the burn of Hyunjin’s cum leaking out of his hole and onto his bedsheets. He remembers doing it again and again, and loving it, making a routine out of it.

Until they stopped.

Hyunjin hadn’t fucked Jisung in about a month. That probably wasn’t that long in the scheme of things, certainly more frequent than the norm for brothers, but for Jisung it was long. Hyunjin had other people. He had Felix now, who could suck him off just like Jisung used to, and who had a car so Hyunjin and him could go out whenever they wanted. Hyunjin was gone almost every night now, returning home late and maybe giving Jisung a pat on the ass (if he was lucky). Jisung didn’t know what they were doing out there, but he loved to imagine it. He imagined Hyunjin and Felix sharing a blunt together (Jisung was only allowed to smoke every once in a long while, and only in the company of his older brother: Hyunjin’s rules), stretched out underneath the stars. He imagined Hyunjin bending Felix over in the backseat of his car and slamming into him fast and hard. He imagined any number of wonderful and terrible things, and each time it brought him to the same realization: he was jealous, incredibly jealous, of Lee Felix.

“Hey Jisung.” The jealousy rose like a snake in Jisung’s stomach when he saw them enter. They didn’t hang out at the house a lot and when they did, they certainly never came into Jisung’s room. But there they were, arms all tangled around each other like they just had to be touching all the time. Felix, who had greeted him, looked particularly smug today. His neck was all bruised up and he had barnacled himself on Hyunjin’s hip, as always.

“What?” Jisung snapped back, not even looking up from his game. He felt bold in the moment, but much less confident when Hyunjin stood behind him and wrenched the controller from his hands.

“We’re trying to have a conversation with you,” Hyunjin hissed, placing one threatening hand on Jissung’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Jisung murmured.

Hyunjin took a seat on Jisung’s bed, and then gestured for Felix to sit next to him. Jisung had to hold back a grimace when Felix’s body made contact with the sheets. The only people on that bed should be Jisung and Hyunjin, and yet there he sat like it wasn’t even a big deal.

“We wanted to invite you out tonight,” Hyunjin spoke in a very measured tone, a clear sign that he was trying to behave himself in front of Felix, “We thought you might like to join in the fun.” Jisung looked at Felix, the way he crossed his legs, foot dangling like he was too delicate to rest them both on the floor. 

“All three of us?” Jisung asked, earning himself a glare from Hyunjin. But it was Felix who responded,

‘Trust me, Jisung, you’ll want to have me there.”

“It’ll be fun.” 

“Okay.”

The journey out the front door was a lot more action-packed than Jisung has expected. He hadn’t expected Hyunjin to sneak into their father’s bedroom, pulling a ring of keys off his table and darting into the yard in near-silence. Clearly, Hyunjin and Felix had done this a few times before. They worked as a team, Felix opening and closing doors while Hyunjin slipped himself inside. Jisung was fascinated by their process, and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to slow down in front of Felix in the doorway, just to fuck up his rythm. He deserved it.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Felix spoke from the driver’s seat.

“I know. He’s gonna love it. Left at the light, remember?”   
“Yeah.”

It was almost like Jisung wasn’t even there, the way they were speaking about him. He didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and imagined something brutal before there were a few sharp turns and the humming of the engine stopped. 

Jisung looked around. He recognized this place.

“Ever been to Dad’s office at night?” Hyunjin asked, confirming Jisung’s suspicions. Jisung hadn’t been to the office at night, hadn’t been there period in years. Not since he was a kid and his father brought him in on a few sick days. Their father was just an oral surgeon, so for some reason it hadn’t seemed weird to Jisung that he let his 4 year old child sit in the same room where he consulted with patients. 

Hyunjin slipped into the office easily, turning the keys to each door in perfect silence. Once inside, he flicked on the lights and Felix slid onto the dental chair. They both had these little smiles, but Jisung couldn’t parse their intentions.

“What do you think?” Felix asked, and Jisung fully ignored him, pretending to be focused on something on the wall.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin snapped, flicking the back of the younger boy’s head, “Be nice.”

“What do you want me to think?” Jisung responded, “What are we even doing here?”   
“Felix and I like to mess around here sometimes.” Hyunjin was behind him now, large hands falling heavily on his shoulders.

Jisung watched Felix shift forward, crawling towards him on hands and knees on the dental chair. Felix kneeled, uncomfortably close, face to face with Jisung. God Jisung hated him. God he hated that stupid, pretty face. Felix raised a hand to Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung tried to twist away but Hyunjin gripped his shoulders tight. Felix traced his fingertips over the other boys skin, then slid his arms back over Jisung’s shoulders, past Hyunjin’s hands, until their torsos were just inches away and Felix’s lips brushed against Jisung’s ear. Jisung jerked his head away.

“God, you really hate me don't you,” Felix whispered in his ear, “I know you’re jealous. Don't you just want to take out that aggression?”   
“What do you mean?” Jisung asked, wincing when Felix’s tongue traced over the outer rim of his ear.

“Felix wants you to use him.” Jisung felt his older brothers crotch pressed against his ass, just a little hard, moving against him ever so slightly, “Knock him out and do whatever you want with him. He loves it.” 

Jisung tried to imagine it: Felix’s body limp, available for him, ready to be used however he wanted, but he was having a hard time thinking with the caresses he was receiving from Hyunjin and his boyfriend. He was so overwhelmed. He needed space. With two palms on the chest, Jisung pushed Felix off of him and made his decision, 

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Felix and Hyunjin shared a smile, Hyunjin pressing a kiss onto the top of Jisung’s head. 

“Good choice,” Hyunjin said, before setting to work hooking up a set of equipment Jisung didn’t really understand. He didn’t understand the tubes or tanks, but he recognized the mask. Clear plastic, domed with that soft seal around the edges. Felix lied back on the bed and gave Jisung a smile and a wink, before Hyunjin held the mask over his face and Jisung heard the telltale gaseous hissing. Felix’s eyes fluttered, rolling back for a moment, and then closing. Hyunjin held the mask there a little longer. Jisung wasn’t sure how long it was supposed to be on, and it didn’t seem like Hyunjin was too sure either, judging by the way he finally shrugged and shut off the gas.

“That should be good,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath.

And there he was. There was Felix, his brother’s stupid, greedy boyfriend. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. Or dead. His mouth hung open just a little, and Hyunjin let out a little laugh and jammed a finger inside, scraping against his teeth and tongue. Jisung knew he had permission to move, but he couldn’t bring himself to. This was intense. Maybe too intense. He watched his brother smear spit over Felix’s face and felt his cock begin to harden, his stomach warming.

“Go ahead. Touch him.” Jisung didn’t move. Hyunjin walked around the chair to grab Jisung’s hand and place it on Felix’s thigh, giving it a squeeze, “How about we get him out of these clothes?”

Jisung and Hyunjin worked together, removing Felix from his sweatpants and black t-shirt. His body was dead weight, simultaneously too easy to move and way heavier than Jisung had expected. But then the sweatpants came off, and the t-shirt, and the underwear, and Jisung stared at the other boy’s body. Hyunjin had ditched him for this? These short legs and even shorter dick? Instinctively, Jisung reached down and pinched the skin on Felix’s stomach. He squeezed tightly, digging in with his nail until it left a deep red mark. Felix didn’t move an inch. For once, he was fucking quiet. Jisung took a deep breath.

“Doesn’t he look good?” There were Hyunjin’s arms again, snaking around his torso, running up underneath his shirt.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin buried his nose in the side of Jisung’s neck and inhaled deeply,

“Mm, I missed seeing you like this.” Shivers ran through Jisung’s body,

“I missed it too,” he murmured. Jisung could feel Hyunjin smiling, pulling the younger boy’s hips back against his own.

“Yeah? You missed your big brother’s dick, huh.” Jisung melted into Hyunjin’s arms, hyperfocused on the pressure of his brother’s boner against his ass.

“Yeah, I did.” Hyunjin laughed, kissed the top of Jisung’s head, and stepped out from behind him.

“Well, maybe you’ll get it again today,” Hyunjin took a seat on their father’s rolling chair, “But I want to see you with Felix first. I’ve seen how jealous you are of him, I want to watch you take it out.”

Jisung took a deep breath. Though Hyunjin was no longer speaking, he could still feel his eyes watching every move. Slowly, Jisung walked around the side of the bed, looking down at Felix’s face. He was completely motionless, just a thin stream of breath passing in and out of his body. Jisung took a hold of his face, squeezing his cheeks with one hand, and then pulling open his jaw. He crammed his fingers into Felix’s mouth, reaching past those full lips to reach the back of his throat. No gag reflex. Jisung glanced at Hyunjin, who was smirking already and palming his crotch. 

With shaking hands, Jisung unzipped his pants. His dick was only half-hard, but still he climbed over Felix’s body, getting a good grip on the boy’s hair and pulling him into the right position. Jisung slid his dick into Felix’s mouth, forcing his way into that tight, immobile throat. Fuck, it felt good. He pushed Felix’s head down further, gripping with two hands to hold him close. He was cutting off his air flow, even reaching down to pinch the boy’s nose, and there was some fluttering of the abdomen, but no struggle. Jisung started to fuck Felix’s throat, quickly, desperately, the way he humped the bedsheets when Hyunjin wasn’t home.

When Jisung finally pulled out, he was shuddering. Felix’s face was covered in drool and pink from being handled. Jisung rubbed his cock against the boy’s face, smearing it with precum and spit. He peeled back an eyelid to look at the white of Felix’s left eye, before letting his head fall back against the table again. Jisung had never felt this powerful before, and he was loving it. Finally, he was the one in control. Jisung ran a nail over Felix’s cheek, pressing hard enough to leave a long red scratch. He did it again, then pinched Felix’s nipples and squeezed until they looked painful and bruised.

“Fuck, baby,” Hyunjin breathed out from his seat. Jisung turned to look at him, and found his older brother leaned back in the seat with his cock in one hand, stroking it slowly. “Come here,” Hyunjin commanded and, of course, Jisung obliged. His brother grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together, finally licking the inside of his mouth in that disgusting, wonderful way. Jisung kissed back, aggressively, pulling Hyunjin’s lip into his mouth and sucking on it until Hyunjin pushed him away again. “Not yet,” he reprimanded, “I want to see you fuck him first,” and Hyunjin slipped a bottle of lube into Jisung’s right hand.

Jisung turned back to Felix’s body, back to the jealousy that raged within. Back to that fucking stupid, pretty face. Jisung didn’t want to look at it, so he rolled Felix over onto his stomach. This took some effort, Felix was shorter than Jisung but had more dead weight to drag around when he was unconscious. Not caring about the way his body twisted, Jisung pulled Felix down the chair, so his ass was hanging off the end of it, with one leg up on the table and the other one dangling towards the floor. Jisung poured some lube in his hand and ran it over his cock, before positioning himself at Felix’s entrance and pushing.

At first, it was hard for Jisung to enter. Felix hadn’t been prepped at all, but he didn’t care, he wanted it to hurt. After a few passes over his hole, a few forceful attempts at jamming himself inside, Jisung finally broke through. It was just a little, just the very tip of his cock inside, but it felt amazing. Felix’s ass was tight like a vice grip and he did nothing to stop Jisung from pushing deeper, moving in and out shallowly until he managed to bury himself inside. Jisung watched Felix’s hole stretch, letting out a shaky breath when he pulled almost all the way out and felt the muscular ring retract around the head of his dick.

Jisung started off slow, feeling every subtle movement of Felix’s body, holding the other man still while he fucked him. Over time, though, this got boring. Jisung began to move faster, spurred on by his brother’s labored breathing from the other side of the room. He let himself clamor over Felix’s body, clamoring halfway onto the table to get a deeper stroke going, and to mash Felix’s face against the chair. There was nothing he couldn’t do. No one would stop him from scraping his nails over Felix’s sides, from slamming his head into the table. All of Jisung’s pent up rage was coming out now, and he was thrusting desperately, pausing only to pour more lube onto Felix’s hole and dive back in again.

Jisung didn’t notice when Felix opened his eyes, but Hyunjin did. Hyunjin saw the gentle fluttering of the eyelashes, the eyes still distant but slowly coming to awareness. Jisung put his hand on the back of Felix’s head again, leaning down with all his weight so the boy’s neck was twisted to the side and his cheek was squashed against the chair. “Ah,” Felix murmured. It was a low, guttural sound. This had never happened before. Jisung’s hands were so tight on Felix’s body, and everything hurt so much. He was terrified, and undeniably turned on. “Fuck,” Felix grunted out, “Jisung.” He was trying to get the boy’s attention, but Jisung wouldn’t stop. “Jisung. Ah, fuck. Please.” Jisung yanked his hair,

“Shut up,” and thrusted into him harder so his whole body was shifted up the table.

Felix gave Hyunjin a pleading look, and the older boy was quick to swoop in. He reconnected the tank, pressing the mask over Felix’s face and holding it tightly until the other fell asleep again. Hyunjin watched his little brother. He watched Jisung’s slender body twist, forcing himself into Felix’s hole quickly until his whole body tensed and shuddered. Jisung’s orgasm was just as dramatic as the rest of him, with a long loud whine and the head thrown back, eyes rolling. Jisung thrusted a few more times, slowly, breathing deeply, before pulling his little red cock out of Felix’s hole.

Jisung looked up at his brother. His whole body was shaking, parts of him tired and numb, parts of him buzzing for more. His heart fluttered when Hyunjin’s hands found his face, caressing the soft skin of his cheeks. This time, Hyunjin kissed him gently, breathing into his face. With two hands under his armpits, Hyunjin pulled his younger brother off the dental chair, letting Felix remain face-down, already used up and discarded. “That was so hot baby,” Hyunjin whispered, and all Jisung could do was moan. Hyunjin sat back in his rolling chair, pulling Jisung’s little body onto his lap. His hands wandered over Jisungs hair and neck, pushing their way past the waist of Jisung’s pants to grip firmly on his ass and rub their crotches together. Hyunjin pulled them apart, holding Jisungs face in his hands and brushing away his hair. “God,” he breathed, “You are just the prettiest little thing, aren’t you?”

Jisung felt like he was glowing. Finally his was back in his brothers arms, awash with praise, larger hands pressing bruises into his ass. This was where he belonged. Things were right again.

“You got me all hard watching you play with Felix like that,” Hyunjin’s hands were twisting in Jisung’s hair, “Why don't you finish me off?”   
Jisung knew exactly what this meant. He gave Hyunjin another kiss, grinned, and sank down to his knees. With Hyunjin lifting his hips up for a moment, Jisung slipped off the older boy’s jeans and wrapped one hand around his cock. Hyunjin was well-endowed, to say the least, long and veiny with the foreskin already retracted and precum glistening on the tip. Jisung wanted to devour it. With slow movements, Jisung began by licking from the base of Hyunjin’s cock to the tip, before positioning his mouth over the head and sinking it down into the throat.

Jisung heard a quiet groan from his brother, and then felt a hand on the back of his head. This was the best part. Grabbing two fistfuls of Jisung’s hair, Hyunjin forced him down on his cock. There was gagging, snot spraying from the nostrils and drool from the mouth, but that’s what they both loved. Hyunjin held Jisung’s head immobile and fucked his throat with abandon. Sometimes, he would pull all the way out and let Jisung gasp for breath or retch onto the floor, sometimes he would push Jisung down all the way and hold him there. He didn’t have to move for Jisung’s throat to spasm around him, the younger man’s jaw aching, lungs begging for air. Jisung took comfort in the smell of Hyunjin’s pubes, which his nose had been buried in so many times before. He took comfort in Hyunjin’s violence, the passion he displayed when he forced his cock deep and moaned loudly. Jisung had the best throat in the world, and he was happy to have it used by the one he loved. Finally, he was being used the way he wanted to again.

It wasn’t long before Hyunjin was ready to cum. He pulled Jisung off of him and stroked himself quickly. Jisung knew exactly what to do, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open so Hyunjin could shoot his load inside. That’s exactly what he did, and when Jisung swallowed he finally felt happy again. He felt even happier when Hyunjin’s tongue ran up the side of his face, cleaning up the cum that had leaked from the corner of his mouth.

The boys sat together for a long time, mostly making out, just waiting for Felix to wake up. When he finally did, they made some meager effort at cleaning up the mess they had made, pulled clothes back on, and locked the office door behind them. The boys walked out to the car together, they smoked a blunt, and hit up Taco Bell as a unit. At the end of the night, Felix drove off, and Jisung and Hyunjin cuddled up in bed together. Too rich, too young, and not enough supervision. They touched each other silently in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello, I just got a new twt and cc!
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
